


Beyond Control

by NightTriumphant



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Hannibal, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Will Graham, Teasing, Top Hannibal, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightTriumphant/pseuds/NightTriumphant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal catches Will having sex with another man and it unleashes the worst in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Control

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes.

When Hannibal Lecter entered the room, Will Graham was bent over a table, a cock up his arse and a sweaty, heavily breathing man on top of him.  
  
Hannibal stopped right where he was. He felt anger crawling up his body already, creeping through the depth of his soul like an insidious monster. But he stood still and watched.  
  
The man was much older than Will, and although he himself was, too, Hannibal scrunched up his nose in disgust. Will was letting out single moans and groans, loud enough to drown the sound of Hannibal’s entrance. The noises Will made were nothing compared to the screams and cries he let out when he was fucked by Hannibal. This entire scenario playing out in front of him was pathetic, to say the least, but Hannibal was yet not finished watching.  
  
Will’s sounds of pleasure were becoming louder and more heartfelt – and Hannibal was almost certain the young man knew Hannibal was watching him and therefore tried to give him a show: he pressed his body into the hardwood desk, nails digging into the surface as though he wouldn’t be able to control himself otherwise. Just like he was never able to control himself when he had Hannibal’s cock inside of him, Hannibal thought.  
  
Will turned his head around and looked at him. He didn’t even pretend to be shocked or surprised. Hannibal raised a brow and cocked his head to one side, as though asking: _Are you done yet?  
  
_ Instead of an answer, Will closed his eyes and moaned, throwing his head back, pretending to be entirely lost in his pleasure. Although he was incredibly enraged by this ridiculous attempt to make him jealous, Hannibal quite enjoyed watching Will like this. His hair was a mess, even more than usual, and his face was flushed and sweaty. Even in the dim light of the ceiling lamp, his eyes were glowing in luminous blue, like the ocean on a sunny day.  
  
He was beautiful, and Hannibal could feel his cock coming to life. Will pushed his arse back further and the stranger let out a grunt, getting a grip on Will’s hips and pulling him closer. A wicked grin appeared on Hannibal’s lips. A dangerous one. He couldn’t wait to make both the stranger and Will pay for disrespecting him like this.  
  
The stranger was grunting as he thrust into Will, again and again, yet clueless about what was going on. His enormous belly moved with each movement and the obnoxious sounds he made were becoming more and more unbearable. Hannibal knew he was going to have a hard time getting this image out of his head. And then he decided he’d had enough.  
  
He soundly cleared his throat, which didn’t seem to bother the stranger at first. He simply turned his head, giving him an annoyed look that meant to say: _can’t you see we’re a little busy here?  
  
_ Rage hit him immediately and a familiar dark feeling spread inside his body. “Get off him.”  
  
The stranger gave an unperturbed shrug, making his next thrust particularly hard. Icy emptiness grew beneath Hannibal’s skin and darkness lay over his heart like a heavy cloud. How dare this disgusting, pathetic creature claim his property? Bloodlust overcame him and he roared deeply. “Get off him immediately. “  
  
The man pulled out of Will and turned around. His face was flushed pink with embarrassment and enragement. “What the hell do you want?” His cock was still half-hard, pre-cum dripping off onto the floor. The stranger noticed Hannibal’s disgusted look and quickly pulled up his trousers, cursing under his breath as he did so. The colour of his face went from pink to deep red.  
  
“Would you be so kind to tell me what you were doing to my boy?” Hannibal asked, his tone calm, but there was anger thundering in his voice. The calm before the storm, as Will liked to call it.  
  
“ _Your_ boy?” He laughed, letting his gaze wander from Will to Hannibal. “I _fucked_ you boy. I fucked him very, very good.”  
  
Hannibal wanted to rip him open. He was beyond furious. And yet he felt as though it wasn’t enough. He needed more of these poisonous words to feed his anger, to fuel the monster inside of him.  
  
Slowly, he took off his jacket, folding it neatly and placed it on a table next to the door. Then, he rolled up his sleeves before he looked up again, gaze fixed on the man.  
  
“Would you repeat that please?” It was hard to contain a straight face, a mask of fake calmness, especially with this rage he felt. It was boiling in his blood, feeding the flames of darkness like oxygen.  
  
The man looked him dead in the eye and with a challenging undertone in his voice, he said: “I. Fucked. Your. Boy.”  
  
That was all it took to bring the monster to life. Hannibal took out the knife hidden in his belt and threw himself at the man.

 

 ***

  
Will couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Hannibal was furious.  
  
He’d known Hannibal was coming to get him before he even entered the room. He had sensed his presence and he had sensed his anger. It was radiating off him, creating a tension in the room that cooled his blood with fear and tremendous thrill.  
  
Hannibal was a monster when he was angry. His eyes had nothing human in them, like the beast inside him had swallowed every last bit of compassion, benevolence and sangfroid and turned him into something that was as far away from humanity as possible. It terrified and excited him at the same time.  
  
Hannibal lunged at the man, and he stumbled and fell over. He slammed onto the ground, Hannibal still on top of him, using all of his body weight to bring him down. The stranger’s head hit the ground and the sound of a skull breaking introduced a moment of taut silence.  
  
Then Hannibal drew back his fist and slammed the knife into his chest. Blood flushed from the wound, soaking through the white fabric of his shirt. Hannibal brought down the knife again. And again.  Blood splattered from the wounds onto his face, looking like red tears, until he was covered in it entirely. He thrust the blade into his flesh, deep enough to reach the intestines inside his stomach. And then he cut through the skin like it was paper, following the line of buttons of the shirt, opening both his clothing and upper body.  
  
The sight was immense. Seeing Hannibal slaughter this way was astonishing. The way his muscles tensed when his brought the knife down with force or the way he clenched his jaw with terrifying intensity, entirely focused on the brutal process of murder.

The monster was unleashed and beyond control.  
  
Will’s cock was still hard from the fucking before, which made putting his pants back on humiliatingly difficult. He was glad Hannibal was occupied with slaughtering the man, as he would have undoubtedly scolded Will for the filthy reactions of his body. Yet, he made sure to not make too much noise or movement, trying not to draw unnecessary attention to himself.  
  
Hannibal threw the knife away. It landed on the ground with a loud clang. Will held his breath, waiting altered for what was going to happen next. Hannibal now focused on wrecking the man’s face. He brought his fist down and it shattered the bones of his cheekbone. Another punch and his nose broke with a deafening crack. More punches followed, his fists were hailing down onto his broken face repeatedly. The sounds of cracking bones filled the air, joined by strained breaths coming from Hannibal.  
  
The man was dead. He had been from the moment Hannibal brought him down onto the floor. Will was sure of it, but Hannibal didn’t seem to care. This was no longer about punishing the man, but about satisfying the darkness within his soul.  
  
Will had seen Hannibal kill before. Plenty of times. But never before had Hannibal been so wild, so brutish. There was no precise cutting and careful removal of organs and body parts. No. Hannibal tore the man apart. Literally. His hands took a hold of flesh, already cut open and bleeding horridly, and he ripped the man open with his bare hands. Blood spilled from the countless wounds, colouring his hands deep red.  
  
Even through his shirt and vest one could see the muscles working. His arms stood out hard and strong, the biceps oh so beautifully emphasised by his tight shirt. Will couldn’t help but feel aroused by the sight. His prick was embarrassingly hard, his trousers uncomfortably tight around his crotch.  
  
He forced himself to look down at the man on the floor – or what was left of him. Hannibal had done a fine job destroying the body beyond recognition and Will felt bad for whoever was going to recover him in the morning.  
  
Blood was everywhere. On the wall like a painting and on the floor like a puddle, like someone had spilled red paint everywhere. Blood was splattered across Hannibal’s face and clothing. Will knew he was going to pay for ruining yet another expensive shirt.  
  
Hannibal looked wild and mad, but there was also beauty and elegance in the way he moved the knife, swift and dynamic. Will admired him, his chest aching with affection.

 

 ***

 _  
They were in Hannibal’s office. It was getting late. They had spent all evening chatting about everything and nothing and Will felt the intimacy between them and he felt it grow. There was an ache in his chest, an ache to be closer to Hannibal, to touch him,_ feel _him. His entire body longed to run a hand through his silver-lined hair and embrace him, in a warm, comforting hug.  
  
He took a step forward, carefully and testing, before reaching out to place both hands on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal didn’t say anything. He simply looked at him, both questioning and daring.  
  
Will tightened his grip on Hannibal’s shirt and pulled him close. He could feel the other man’s breath on his chin and then, before the fear could change his mind, he leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
Hannibal held him back. “William”, he said warningly.  
  
Will’s face flushed pink with embarrassment. He was afraid of rejection, afraid that Hannibal would tell him he wasn’t attracted to Will or even disgusted by his actions, but he was even more afraid of never being able to taste the sweetness of his mouth and feel the softness of his lips. And so he looked up at Hannibal with big, blue eyes and said, in the most heart-breaking tone he could produce: “Please.”  
  
Hannibal took a step backwards. He seemed to consider Will’s unspoken request.  
  
“If we do this”, he began slowly, as though he was unsure whether this was doing the right thing. “If we do this I won’t be gentle and I won’t be kind. I won’t be treating you like a porcelain doll.” Will knew that Hannibal wasn’t just talking about a kiss, but about much, much more. He nodded.  
  
“I want to be yours. Please, just let me be yours.”  
  
Hannibal stepped forward again. A strong smell of cinder and expensive wine was coming from him. Will was certain he’d lose his mind if he had to wait any longer.  
  
“Just one last question, Will”, Hannibal asked finally. “Who’s side are you on? Mine or Jack Crawford’s?”  
  
Will didn’t have to think twice about the answer. “Yours. Always yours.”  
  
And then Hannibal kissed him.  
  
The kiss was slow and testing. Hannibal’s lips brushed his, softly and then more heartfelt. There was an intimacy in the way their lips moved, falling into a perfect rhythm, like they were made for each other. Hannibal let his tongue glide into Will’s mouth, careful and firm at the same time. Will’s hands got a grip on the other man’s hips and he pulled him close, the touch warm and comforting.  
  
Then, Hannibal’s kiss became faster and more determined. He grabbed a bunch of Will’s hair, whilst his free hand slit down his chest and further below his belt. Will couldn’t help but smile. This was better than he’d imagined and better than any kiss in any dream he’d ever had. And he wanted more. More and more, and -_

   
***

  
Hannibal struck him across the face. The sound cut through the silence, sharp like a knife, and Will flinched, due to the sound of flesh against flesh rather than pain. His hand left a blood-smeared stain on Will’s cheek. He barely felt the blow, but he was certain beneath all the blood was a flaming red hand mark on his face. The thought of Hannibal bruising him like this made his cock twitch in his trousers. He tasted iron and when he opened his mouth there was blood dripping down his chin.  
  
Will braced himself for another blow, but Hannibal reached out to grab a bunch of his dark, curly hair and pulled his head back. Their eyes met. The fury glowing in Hannibal’s eyes sent a shiver down his spine and Will quickly lowered his gaze. He’d really pushed the limits this time and Will wondered just how badly he was going to be punished.  
  
Hannibal’s grip tightened and he forced Will to look at the lifeless body lying on the ground. The sight almost made him gag.  
  
“Look at it, boy”, Hannibal said through clenched teeth. “Look at this bloody mess you made.”  
  
Despite the fear he felt, Will couldn’t help but chuckle. “Pun intended?” he asked, grinning wickedly, his teeth glistering with blood. Hannibal let go off his hair and backhanded him again, much harder this time.  
  
_I must be suicidal,_ Will thought, struggling to keep his body upright as the impact of the blow sent him stumbling to the side.  
  
“I should whip you or worse”, Hannibal said, more suggesting than actually threatening.  
  
“I’d certainly deserve it”, Will said. He could take a beating and if it was the key to a sensational, punishing fuck afterwards he was more than willing to take it.  
  
Hannibal looked at him, as though he actually considered whipping him. Will’s body was shaking uncontrollably, due to fear and anticipation. The older man took a step forwards, burying his bloody hands deep in Will’s curls. Their lips met in a vehement kiss.  
  
Hannibal’s kiss was demanding and directing and Will adjusted his movements submissively. He grabbed the front of Hannibal’s blood-soaked shirt, feeling the warmth of his chest and the patterns of his breathing.  When Hannibal didn’t stop him, he slowly unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He made sure to be composed with his movements.  
  
The shirt fell open. Hannibal’s chest was well-toned. Will’s fingers traced along the line of his muscles and down to his trousers. And then he couldn’t control himself any longer. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Hannibal’s trousers and pulled himself closer. His tongue slit into the other man’s mouth greedily, swirling around brusquely. Hannibal reacted to his eagerness by biting Will’s bottom lip, as to reprimand him for his unrestrained manner.  
  
Hannibal removed his hands from Will’s hair, which was now sticky with blood, and let his fingers glide along his neck and back. He got a hold of his waist and pulled Will with him, not breaking the kiss as he led him towards the door and into the hallway. Then, he pushed Will off him.  
  
Will slammed into the wall behind him, stars dancing before his eyes. Hannibal was in front of him again, grabbing him by the front of his plaid shirt and slammed him into the wall again.  
  
“You insolent, impossible boy”, he hissed, his eyes dark and glistering with rage and arousal. “You will pay for what you’ve made me do.” He kissed him again, a rough, unloving kiss. He was bruising Will with his lips, whilst his hands found his shirt and he ripped it open, baring his naked chest. His mouth moved from his lips to his neck, where he left a trail of bruises that went down to his chest. Marks of possession.  
  
“You reek of him”, he spat, continuing to cover his body with lovebites. He spun Will around, pressing him face-first into the cold wall. The rough stone cut into his cheeks, but Will did not dare complain. Hannibal pulled Will back by his hips, rubbing his cock against the younger man’s arse. The friction it created was incredibly arousing and Will had trouble keeping still.  
  
“Hannibal, please”, he begged. “I need you.”  
  
“I’m afraid you have to be patient for a little longer”, Hannibal said.  
  
Then, he tore his pants off with his bare hands, and carelessly threw them onto the ground. The boxers followed soon after, and then Will was naked from the waist down. He was aroused to an extent that was unbearable. He longed to feel Hannibal inside of him, but he didn’t dare enrage him any further by demanding relief for his rock-hard erection.  
  
Hannibal stood behind him, admiring the view in front of him. Will was bent over slightly, arms resting against the wall for support. His body was covered in blood where Hannibal had touched him, forming a strong contrast to the paleness of his skin.  
  
Hannibal was hesitating, Will noticed. Maybe it was all the blood, maybe it was the intense smell. The atmosphere seemed to smell of death. And death clung onto them like humid air on a summer day, making them hot and sweaty. Or perhaps he was holding back, worried he might take it too far this time.  
  
But Will didn’t want him to hold back. He didn’t need him to. He could handle whatever Hannibal was going to do to him. Whatever torture he put him through, Will would endure it.  
  
“Need some time to get it up, old man?” he asked, in the most provocative tone.  
  
Hannibal looked up in surprise. The words were visibly processed in his brain, and Will waited almost anxiously for his reaction.  
  
Hannibal growled. He grabbed Will by his neck and pulled him back roughly. The grip was tight, and Will struggled to breathe. Will’s heart was panting in his chest. “I will make you pay”, Hannibal hissed and threw him onto the ground. The impact sucked the breath out of his lungs. He tried to get back up, but Hannibal pushed him back down immediately. “Don’t you dare move.”  
  
Will knew what was to happen next. Obediently, he got onto all fours, presenting his arse to Hannibal. He craved the pain of penetration more than ever. The older man moistened two fingers with his tongue. Then, he knelt down behind Will and pushed his fingers up his entrance without warning.  
  
Will howled. The fingers moved fast, purposefully missing this particular sweet spot that Will longed to feel. However, this procedure didn’t serve to his pleasure, but was a preparation for what was going to come next.  
  
Hannibal was now scissoring his fingers, stretching him thoroughly. Will moaned. His eyes were closed and he was sweating. His cock stood hard and proud, whipping back and forth with each thrust of Hannibal’s fingers. Pre-cum was leaking from the slit, dripping onto the floor.  
  
He tried to push back against the thrusts, inconspicuously, in order to get the fingers to go farther inside of him. All he needed was one soft touch against his prostate and he would be able to let go and finally feel the overwhelming feeling of sexual relief. He pushed back a little back more, hoping Hannibal wouldn’t notice. And then a little further, a little more forceful and -  
  
Hannibal removed his fingers immediately. “ _What_ did I just tell you?”, he asked sternly.  
  
_Shit_ , Will thought. His cock was frustratingly hard and he felt like crying.  
  
“I am not going to repeat myself, William.”  
  
 Will didn’t answer, but he turned around to face Hannibal, although he didn’t manage to actually look him in the eye.  
  
 “William.” The word rolled off his tongue euphoniously. His accent was thick and dark, and it made the name sound beautiful and exotic. Will loved the way Hannibal pronounced his name.  
  
“ _William_.” His tone was warning.  
  
“Yes?” He didn’t meet Hannibal’s eyes. He never could when he was this angry. But Hannibal put two fingers under his chin and forced him to look up.  
  
“I’m most disappointed in you.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Now, one last time, what have I told you before?”  
  
“I was told not to move.”  
  
“Exactly. Wait here.”  
  
Exhausted, Will let his head fall down, his forehead resting on the ground. Hannibal’s steps were silent, and so Will didn’t know he was back until he felt a sharp sting on his backside where he’d smacked him.  
  
“Get up.”  
  
Will obeyed quickly. Hannibal’s gaze wandered to the hardness between Will’s legs and licked his lips at the sight.  
  
“How beautiful you respond to my touch”, Hannibal said, his accent thick and ravishing, as he let his fingers caress along Will’s spine. Something else touched his back, something cold and sharp. Hannibal’s knife, Will noticed, as he let the blade run across his cheeks and jaw line.  
  
“Open your mouth, William”, Hannibal ordered and Will did as he was told. A drop of blood fell off the blade and exploded on his tongue. The sensation of tasting another man’s blood was weirdly arousing. Will swallowed down the blood, closing his eyes to focus on the salty taste.  
  
The blade was stroking his jaw again, tracing along the pronounced bone and strong muscle. Hannibal was putting pressure on the knife. The touch was now stinging, followed by warm liquid running down the side of his face.  
  
“You like this, don’t you?”, Hannibal mumbled, and a pleased grin appeared on his face. “What a twisted boy you are.” He threw the knife away and slowly began to place kisses on his neck, sucking on his skin. The blood was dripping off his jaw and Hannibal caught it with his tongue. He licked up the blood slowly, his tongue tickling the sensitive skin around the cut.  
  
“You taste exquisite, William.”  
  
Will could no longer stay quiet. He moaned loudly, his fingers itching to touch his erection, but he gripped onto his thighs instead and dug his fingernails into the skin until it hurt.  
  
“This was supposed to be a punishment,” Hannibal continued. He gripped Will’s cock, and began masturbating the boy quickly. With his other hand he teased the cleft between his arse cheeks, stroking down his crack and played with his testicles.  
  
Will's mind was in overdrive. He was in an overwhelming state of endless pleasure and sweet ecstasy.  
  
“Please, Hannibal. I can’t take it any longer.” He felt dizzy with arousal.  
  
“Oh, but you will.” Will was trembling. Hannibal removed his belt and let the leather crack down on his backside. Will yelped in pain. He was struck once more before Hannibal dropped the belt, opened the zipper of his trousers and spun him around.  
  
Their eyes met. Will’s gaze on Hannibal was ever so moonstruck, so helpless. When their lips met this time, the kiss was slow and teasing. A small taste of what was going to come next. Hannibal hardened against Will and they both groaned in approval.  
  
The younger man quickly slit one hand into his underpants and took out his cock, before Hannibal could complain. His fingers danced across the smooth skin of his shaft and across the wet tip.  
  
Hannibal’s body crushed against Will’s. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and picked him up easily, carrying him across the room and pressed him against the wall.  
  
Their tongues moved fast now, both demanding and dominant, as equals. Their cocks were pressed against one another. Each movement created a tension that drew out tremendous delectation.  
  
Hannibal was getting close, too, Will noticed, as he grinded his hips against Hannibal’s. When he opened his eyes he saw the hunger in the other mans eyes. The unyielding desire to feel him, be with him.  
  
Will had never felt so much pleasure.  
  
“Make it hurt”, Will said, embarrassed by how pathetic his voice sounded.  
  
The monster in Hannibal’s eyes grinned at him viciously. “It will be my pleasure.”  
  
Then, finally, Hannibal found his entrance and he filled his hole with two fingers in one swift movement. Will’s moans filled the air, as the fingers moved with glorious expertise. Swirling, pressing, stroking; each motion more mind blowing than the other.  
  
Hannibal spun him around and before Will knew what was happening, the fingers were replaced with his cock. One quick thrust and Will’s mind was in overdrive. He screamed in pleasure, his hands gripping the wall, desperate for something to hold on to, as stars blew up in front of his eyes. Hannibal had one arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer, whilst thrusting into him repeatedly. He was chanting Will’s name under his breath.  
  
And the torture began.  
  
Hannibal would move fast and hard, letting the orgasm built inside Will, and then pull out of him, leaving him empty and painfully aroused. Then he’d thrust in again, filling him with his cock, slamming into his sweet spot, before slowing down again. And then, finally, he’d pick up speed, fucking him thoroughly, until Will felt sore and loose.

And then there was pain. Pain, pain,  _pain._ Delicious, glorious pain. Will couldn't get enough of it.   
  
“May I come?”, he asked, his voice shaking.  
  
“You may not.” Will’s entire body shuddered at that. “Come now and you won’t come for a month.” Will cried out in frustration. Hannibal pressed his head into the wall, a reminder of who was in charge.  
  
“Be a good boy and do as you’re told, please”, Hannibal whispered into his ear and then licked along the side of his neck. He bit down into the skin and thrust into Will at the same time, pushing his cock in deeper than before, pressing against the sweet spot in Will’s arse.  
  
Will groaned loudly and he was certain he’d lose his mind if this torture would go on any longer. Sweat was dripping from his face and back, his breath was rattling and exhaustion was making his legs weak.  
  
He could just let go. He could let go and let the orgasm rip him apart. But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. He could never disappoint Hannibal like that.  
  
Then, we was spun around and picked up once more. His back connected with the wall hard, the impact sucking the breath out of his lungs.  
  
And then Hannibal thrust into him, hard and fast. Will threw back his head as he screamed out, his head hitting the stone behind him, but did no longer care. He cried out with each movement of Hannibal’s cock, each time the tip hit the sensitive spot inside of him and he screamed himself hoarse.  
  
Hannibal kisses him softly and looked at him, _really_ looked at him, eyes wandering across Will’s face, and down to his chest, whilst his fingers played with his hair.  
  
Will hated his hair, then. Hannibal loved anything of beauty, and Will wished his hair had more of elegant, silken smoothness, not this hideous, ruffled mess. He was never insecure about himself, apart from when he was with Hannibal. He wished to be perfect for him, to be everything the older man could ever wish for. He wanted Hannibal to look at him and feel the same he felt: utter admiration and adoration.  
  
“You’re so beautiful”, he whispered, whilst he pulled out of Will, letting the tip rest at the entrance. Will knew what was going to come next and yet it yelped in surprise as Hannibal slammed into him with all of his massive length.  
  
Each muscle in his body was tensed, every part of his body desperately trying to hold on, to hold back the orgasm that was building up inside of him, consuming him whole.  
  
“You may come”, Hannibal said.  
  
The world exploded as Will went over the edge. His grip on the other mans shoulders tightened and he held on to Hannibal like he was the last thing that kept him from falling apart. His entire body shuttered violently as the orgasm tore through him, ripping him apart piece by piece.  
  
Hannibal slammed in deep one last time before his climax shattered him into a million pieces. He roared in ecstasy.  
  
The last waves of his orgasm rushed through Will and he collapsed against the wall. His legs were weak, but Hannibal held him tight, keeping him from falling to the ground.  
  
“Can you stand?”, he asked and Will nodded.  
  
“I think so”, he whispered. Hannibal let go of him carefully. Will rested against the wall and let the exhaustion wash over him. He watched Hannibal pull up his trousers and buttoning up his shirt and vest. He then picked up Will’s clothes and handed them to him.  
  
“Get dressed”, he ordered. When he saw the pitiful look on his face, he gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said: “Please, darling. Get dressed.”  
  
Will took a hold of Hannibal’s hand, taking his elegant, slim fingers into his mouth, licking off the dried semen and blood. He looked up at him with deep blue eyes, clouded with love. Hannibal seemed pleased by his actions, and so removed his mouth and placed little kisses along his collar bone and down to the visible V of his hips. He went down on his knees, opening the zipper of the older man’s trousers. His mouth went dry at the sight of his cock.  
  
Testing, he flicked his tongue across the tip of Hannibal’s shaft, which came to life almost immediately. Will grinned, taking the proud length into his mouth, his tongue twirling and tasting the flesh.  
  
“William”, Hannibal warned and Will looked up at him, pleading.  
  
“Please. Let me thank you properly.”  
  
But Hannibal pushed Will pack softly and fixed his clothing again. “The sun will come up soon and I want to remove all evidence from the body before someone gets here”, he said. He placed another kiss on Will’s forehead. “When we get home I will make us a nice, hot bath and then you can show me what this pretty mouth of yours can do.” He smiled at Will and Will smiled back. He got dressed quickly, eyes fixed on Hannibal.  
  
“This was amazing”, Will said eventually. “The sex, I mean.”  
  
“I truly was, wasn’t it?” Hannibal grinned. The monster was gone.  
  
“I wasn’t sure whether you’d like it. I was afraid, you’d be too angry to make love to me. Or too disgusted”, he admitted, looking down at his feet.  
  
“I’ll admit, I was very furious with you and rather surprised by your choice of male opponent. Couldn’t you have picked a more attractive man? I will never forget his hideous face”, Hannibal said, shuttering slightly at the thought of the man fucking Will.  
  
“He was accused of killing his wife and children. The FBI has been looking for him for quite some time. I knew you were going to kill whoever I picked and I suppose he deserved death.”  
  
“I suppose he did.” For a moment Will almost saw something like jealousy in the other man’s face. “Despite the fun we had, I do not wish to see you with another man ever again, is that understood?”, he asked firmly.  
  
Will nodded, although he wasn’t sure whether he’d actually comply with this request. The sex had been beyond mind-blowing, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to -  
  
“Why don’t you go outside and wait in the car while I clean up this mess?”  
  
Will nodded again, turning around to walk away but then paused and looked back at Hannibal.  
  
“You know, I truly meant what I said the day we first kissed.”  
  
Hannibal looked at him in surprise and confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, William.”  
  
“That I am yours. And that I will always be yours. Nothing will ever change that.”  
  
Hannibal’s eyes were on him, then. There was something behind his usual mask of control, something that demanded to be noticed, to be heard. “Say that again, please.”  
  
“I am yours”, Will said and meant it, meant it with all his heart and soul.  
  
For the first time, Will saw in Hannibal’s eyes what he felt for him, whenever he looked at him: Unconditional love and utter adoration. And then, with a soft smile on his lips, voice thick with emotion, Hannibal said: “And I am yours.”


End file.
